


devil's summer

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [16]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established John/Zatanna, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: DC, summer fling)John tells Zatanna about a brief fling with the Devil last summer, who's coming to collect a debt.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Series: dim sum drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	devil's summer

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask me which universe this takes place in: it's a mesh between comics john/zatanna and TV john/lucifer but truly it is up to you (and your desires)

“I really don’t see why you should be worried,” Zatanna says, garnishing the stage with dried lavender sprigs, all floating into place. “It was a summer fling, no big deal.”

John sighs, watching as the entire theatre starts to dip into a darker shade of purple. It’s opening night for Zatanna’s summer tour, which means she’s even more distracted than usual. Not that she even needs to stress about the finer details, being the sorcerer she is.

“Too dramatic?” Zatanna asks, as the white sparks go off like giant flames in front stage.

“It’s looks good, love, but do you understand the gravity of owing a favour to the literal Devil,” John says, palms pressed together, taking a deep breath. “Especially when you were the one who cocked it between the two of you?”

Zatanna turns around then, eyebrows raised, “I thought it was mutual.”

He shrinks. “I—well.”

“What did you do, John?”

-

It wasn’t the first time John Constantine had tricked the Devil. Satan himself. Lucifer. The problem was it had never been this Lucifer, who was more attractive and more sensitive to emotions than the others. Games were played, deals were made, hearts were broken.

Lucifer from Earth-666 was the owner of a nightclub in Los Angeles, who kept John from getting any actual work done there for three whole months. The entire situation was getting too sticky for John’s liking.

“One more night, Johnny,” Lucifer would purr as John lay there naked in bed, warm and pooled in sweat. Lucifer didn’t seem to mind the extended stay. If anything, the demon seemed to be grateful for the company. Like a child with a new plaything.

“What did your father teach you about attachments?” John taunted.

Wrong answer.

He was swiftly kicked out of Los Angeles that night, forced to take a detour through Hell.

-

Nothing surprises Zatanna much these days, but this is still new.

“What did you expect, John? You threw bait, someone took a bite, what am I supposed to do?”

“Just to agree to a summoning spell, that’s all,” John shrugs, arms rising defensively. “I know you don’t like it when I do it without asking, especially on a night like this, so I am asking you. If I land into trouble, I’ll summon you to save the day.”

It’s fifty minutes to the start of the show and the doors should be opening soon—all the while John is due for a date with the King of Hell, who has a debt to collect. Zatanna sighs and nods.

John kisses her; fingers brushing back the overgrown fringe on her face, pulling back to look at her piercing blue eyes, steady and sharp.

“You’re the most brilliant woman I know,” John says.

“Before you go, give me a boost with this projection spell? If I suddenly leave, astral-me will need to perform the rest of my routine.”

“Use me as you like,” John says, as Zatanna bites into their next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
